Castlevania: Requiem of Silence
by Ren Trigger-Rose
Summary: Leon Belmont passes the Vampire Killer on to his grandson, Lucius Belmont. Dracula comes back and captures Lucius' love. Now he must go and save her using the Vampire Killer passed on to him. Read and Review.


Leon Belmont sat in a chair, staring out the window, reflecting his life. He knew he was old and that he was going to die soon. His son was coming over with his son. Leon knew that this might be one of his last chances to see them and to hand down the legendary Vampire Killer whip to his grandson, Lucius.

There was a nock on the door. Leon struggled to get out of his wooden chair and answered the door.

"Father, good to see you!'" Greeted a man.

The man, Mathew Belmont, had inherited his mother's black hair. He was tall like Leon and had the same beauty as his father, a trait passed on by Belmonts. Standing next to Mathew was his son, Lucius Belmont. Lucius had Leon's silver blonde hair and yellow eyes. His skin was pale. He was only ten years old.

Leon hugged his grandson and turned to his son.

"I have something for, Lucius," he said.

Mathew's eyes didn't meet Leon's.

"Are you talking about the whip?" Mathew asked his father. "I'm sorry, but I don't want my son to be running around a castle like you did. There are no vampires!"

Lucius looked at his father in confusion. He had never heard of his father speak of anything like vampires. His father had always been a reserved man, never speaking of anything like vampires. He pulled on his father's clothes.

"What's Grandpa talking about?" He asked.

Mathew looked down at his son. He sighed and then knelt down next to his son so that he was level with him. He looked straight into Lucius' eyes.

"Grandpa thinks that he fought vampires in his youth," Mathew said.

"I can hear you," Leon said loudly. "I'm not deaf. And I did fight vampires in my youth."

Mathew rose up to his full height. He glared at his father.

"Father, you know it's not true," he said. "Why do you pretend that you were some vampire slayer? Do you think people will think less of a man who hasn't fought demons? Father, I don't want Lucius growing up with the made up stories I grew up with."

Anger flashed across Leon's face. He folded his arms.

"I did not make up the stories of me fighting vampires. I fought Walter Bernhard and killed him. My best friend Mathias became a vampire as well. How dare you say that I've lied all these years?" Leon spat.

"Are there really vampires?" Lucius asked.

They looked down at the boy. They had forgotten that he was there for a little while.

"There's no such thing as-"Mathew began.

"There are such things as vampires," Leon interrupted Mathew. "Come, Lucius, I have something to give you."

"I don't want my son having a whip!" Mathew said in outrage.

Leon held up a hand and led Lucius inside. Mathew followed them, continuing to speak his mind about the vampire killer. Leon whipped around.

"And what about Sara?" He asked. "What about the woman I loved? Did I make up her death? Well, did I?"

"It must've been a mistake, father!" Mathew cried.

Lucius was confused by this. His father had never talked about anyone by the name of Sara. He'd never known his grandfather to have loved anyone besides his grandmother.

"Grandpa, who's Sara?" Lucius asked. "I've never heard of her. What's all this about vampires?"

Mathew opened his mouth to speak, but Leon spoke first. "Lucius, I will give you the legendary Vampire Killer and I will explain everything about my past, your future, and YOUR DESTINY!!!"

Lucius' eyes widened. "My destiny has to do with killing vampires?"

"No!" Interjected Mathew. "Don't listen to him! Sara's death was an accident! You just can't admit that you accidentally killer her!"

"What?" Lucius asked.

"I did not accidentally kill my betrothed. I killed her of my own free will, and I regret it with the heaviest of hearts," Leon said quietly and turned to Lucius. "Come, we will now leave your father to his thoughts."

Lucius glanced at his father, but followed his grandfather into the house. Leon led Lucius down a hall and into a room. There was a chest in the room. Leon closed the curtains.

"Come here, Lucius," Leon said, taking a key from his pocket.

He put the key into the keyhole and slowly turned it. The chest opened and Lucius looked inside it.

Sitting upon a velvet pillow was a magnificent whip. The whip's handle was polished and the black threads intertwined each other gracefully. The whip was beautiful and Lucius felt himself being drawn to it.

"Touch it," Leon said. "Feel its power."

Lucius lifted up the whip. He felt a sudden rush of power. The whip was connected to him! He felt a bond to it that he had never felt before. His eyes widened.

"Grandpa, the whip!" He cried.

Leon nodded his head.

"Your father never told you that we Belmonts were sworn to fight the night, and by night I mean vampires," Leon said. "That whip has the tainted soul of a woman I loved. Sara was captured by a creature of the night called Walter Bernhard. I went to save her but it was too late. He turned her into a vampire." Leon's face eyes shined with tears. "There was nothing I could do. She was going to lose her humanity. I had this whip but it wasn't strong enough to defeat Walter…without the soul of a willing to die vampire. Sara begged me to kill her so that no one would suffer her fate. I-I killed my love that night. I was eager to avenge her death and sought after Walter. I found him with my new found power and I destroyed him. Then my best friend Mathias appeared."

Leon stopped and let this all sink into Lucius' head then he continued.

"Earlier, Mathias' beloved wife, Elisabetha, died of an illness. Mathias was stricken by grief and blamed God for her death. So he decided to become a vampire with the logic that if eternal life was God's decree, then he would defy it. It was his revenge against God."

"Revenge against God?" Lucius repeated. "Mathias abandoned humanity?!"

"That's right!" Leon said. "And then he called upon the Grim Reaper…Death. We got into a huge battle, but I was able to defeat him. Then I realized that more people needed help and I swore that from that day on the Belmont Clan would hunt the night!"

Lucius stepped back.

"So I was chosen before I was born to protect mankind from vampires?" He asked and then cracked the whip.

"Yes," Leon answered. "Mathias took on a new name, Count Dracula. Have you heard of him?"

Lucius' eyes widened.

"Count Dracula?" He said faintly. "Mathias is Count Dracula?"

Leon nodded. "Yes, you must promise me that if he appears you will fight him using the Vampire Killer. He'll come back for the blood of a Belmont. Whether that's you or your son, or his son, you must pass on our responsibility as Belmonts."

"I will!" Lucius agreed. "I promise!"

Leon smiled weakly at his grandson. He nodded his thanks to him. Lucius left with his father, holding the Vampire Killer.

Nine years passed since the day that Lucius had received the Vampire Killer. He never wavered from his promise to Leon. Leon was now dead, and Lucius took his burden of protecting mankind against Count Dracula lest he ever appeared.

Lucius looked a great deal like Leon. His hair was a slightly long, feathered, slivery white and he had unnaturally pale skin. He had the same yellow eyes. He was tall and slim, but he had built up muscle.

Lucius also fell in love with a girl named Irena. Irena was the daughter of rich noble that had met Lucius on his way to church. After a year of being together, they had fallen in love. Irena had red hair that fell around her pale face in curls. She had large blue-grey eyes. She was very beautiful and kind.

Lucius had already told Irena about his destiny as a vampire hunter. Irena was shocked at the beginning, but she accepted Lucius as a vampire hunter. She would stick with him until the very end.

"Does Count Dracula frighten you?" Lucius asked one night.

"Yes," she admitted. "But the destruction of mankind frightens me even more. I know that you must fight him. I understand."

"Yes, I know. I think he's going to be appearing soon," Lucius said quietly.

"Why's that?" Irena asked.

"I can sense it. The days are growing darker, and my whip, the Vampire Killer, has been acting odd lately. It seeks the blood of nearby vampire."

Irena turned her head. Lucius scooted closer to her and put an arm around her shoulder. Then he put a hand on her cheek and turned her face to his.

"Don't be frightened," Lucius whispered. "I won't let Dracula ever hurt you. I swear."

"I'm not afraid of my fate, or of Dracula," Irena replied, shaking her head. "No, I'm afraid of something much worst. I'm afraid for you."

Lucius laughed softly. He whispered for her not to worry.

"I love you," he whispered in her ear. Then he kissed her.

Irena responded to the kiss and kissed him back. She melted under his touch. Finally Lucius stood up.

"I must go," he said warmly.

"Good bye," Irena said.

She watched as Lucius left her. Lucius got outside and looked at the night sky. Then he realized that it wasn't supposed to be night. It was supposed to be mid-day. Then he heard a cry. Lucius quickly turned around.

To his horror, he saw that the town was being attacked. A number of demons were wrecking havoc on the villagers. Lucius pulled out his Vampire Killer and set off into the night-day.

He cracked his whip at a skeleton. It shrieked and fell to the floor, dead. He continued on, whipping demons and monsters left and right as we went. He reached the church and saw that it was in ruins. He rushed to it and under all the debris found a nun. She was in tears and in her hand was a broken cross.

"What happened?" Lucius asked her.

"He's back…" the nun whispered.

A shiver went up Lucius' spine.

"Who's back?" He asked.

The nun coughed up some blood.

"Mathias…"she sputtered some blood. "Count Dracula!"  
At those words her eyes clouded over and Lucius felt her go limp in his arms. He pulled from his pocket a cross and kissed it. He put it in the nun's hands and muttered a prayer. Then he stood up, his hair blowing in the wind.

Then he saw it in the distance. It was a magnificent castle, but it was dark. He felt the Vampire Killer vibrate in his hands. Standing before him was none other than Castlevania.

"I'll return, Irena," he whispered into the new night.

Then he ran toward Dracula's castle. His whip was out and he was ready to fight the night.

Irena stared off into the night. She gaped at the castle and knew that Dracula was in there somewhere. She also knew that Lucius had ventured into that castle. She saw that the town was in ruins. Bodies littered the ground. She stepped over them.

Suddenly a man appeared out of nowhere. She stepped back and gasped. The man had short brown hair and was wearing a hood. He smiled at her.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"My dear girl, I am a servant of Lord Dracula," the man smiled. "I have come for you."

"Why me?" She asked him.

He laughed.

"Did you honestly think that my lord would leave you alone when you were so close to the Belmont?" He asked her.

Irena stepped back. She put a hand to her heart and gasped.

"Get away from me!" She gasped.

The man moved closer to her.

"My lord will be interested in such a fine woman. A great gift you'll be for the master," the man sneered.

Then he waved his hand and Irena felt sleep overcome her. She couldn't fight it. She fell to the floor unconscious. The man picked her up and snapped his fingers and they were gone.

Lucius whipped the dog like creature in front of him. It lashed out at him, cutting his arm. Lucius threw a knife at it and it thudded into the beast's heart. I fell to the ground. Lucius kept going through the castle's yard. Finally he reached the jaw bridge.

He had reached Dracula's castle…Castlevania.

The drawbridge came down for him. He walked across it. The inside of the castle was large as Lucius had expected. A chandelier fell from the ceiling. Lucius moved in time and missed it. He walked through the castle, whipping monsters as he went along. A banshee floated around his head. He whipped a light and a bible fell out. He grabbed it and threw the Bible at the banshee.

The Bible reacted to him because he was a Belmont. It flew around him and he rose in the air. The Bible's power hit the banshee and she died. Lucius went on. A flying Medusa head came out of nowhere. Lucius whipped it and it fell to the floor. Then another one came, and another one, and another one. Lucius whipped them all, but there was an infinite supply of flying Medusa heads. Lucius grunted as they hit him. He ran away from them, determined to find something to cure his pain.

He whipped a wall and some loose bricks broke. Behind the wall was a piece of chicken. Lucius was very hungry so he ate the chicken. He felt better and the pain that the flying Medusa heads inflicted upon him didn't bother him so much.


End file.
